KP: Mirror, rorriM
by Futuramakid
Summary: Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, wakes up in a mirror universe, where she's the girl who can kill anything, her father's an evil mastermind, and Wade has a goatee!
1. Chapter 1

Mirror, rorriM

By Futuramakid

A/N: Yes, this is a mirror universe story. You don't like it, don't read it

.DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, got out of bed, and could tell something was wrong. She looked around her room. The walls were covered in weapons, ranging from ceremonial blades to space-age blasters. There was also a row of trophies of animals she recognized, and some she didn't.

"What happened?" she said. Her father stuck his head in the door. She was in shock. His skin was blue, and he had a scar identical to Drakken's.

"Get up, Kimmie-cub! Time to conquer the world!" he said. She decided to hit up Wade. She reached for the Kimmunicator.

"Kim?" a Wade said. She was surprised by his appearance, too. This clearly wasn't the Wade she knew. He had a goatee, and a Tron-looking suit.

"What's the sitch, Wade? Why is everything so different?"

Meanwhile, in the real Middleton…

Kim Possible, the girl who can kill anything, got out of bed, and could tell something was wrong. Her weapons all were missing, and so were her trophies. "What's going on?" she said. She decided to hit up Wade. She reached for the Kimmunicator. "Kim?" Wade said. She was surprised by his appearance, too. He was clean-shaven, in normal clothes. "What have you done with Wade, imposter? Tell me or I'll disembowel you as soon as I see your face." the mirror Kim asked.

"Kim, are you feeling okay?" Wade asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror, rorriM

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

Wade, concerned something was wrong with Kim, had the Kimmunicator's scanner prod scan Kim.

"Kim," Wade said, "something's really wrong. Your atoms, they're vibrating at a different frequency than everything else here."

"English please?" Kim said.

"Look, I don't have the tech to analyze it further, Wade explained, "All atoms vibrate, on some level. Yours, however, are vibrating differently. Faster than they should be."

"Which means?" Kim asked.

"I'll look into that," Wade said, "you just get on with your daily routine, and try to blend in."

"Ok," Kim said, "I'll do my best." She had noticed earlier that her father had been packing a sidearm.

"When in Rome," she thought, and picked up what looked like a futuristic rifle. She had no idea what else to expect, but went out to see what this universe was like.

Meanwhile, in the normal universe…

Kim disconnected. Obviously, the law had tracked Wade down and replaced him with an imposter. Ok, gone was her tech connection. She decided to hit up Ron. She had the Kimmunicator dial his number up. "Kim?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron, it's me," Kim said.

"That's good, because I still had some questions when you hung up on me last night. Now, you being a government agent for the MIB, dream?" Ron asked

"What?" Kim said.

"Ok, dream," Ron said, "you leaving me for Drakken, dream?"

"Ron, I wouldn't leave you for anyone, especially that buffoon. You're the most violent man I've met, how could I leave?" Kim said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Look, meet me at the Bueno Nacho at 10," Kim said.

"But Kim, we'd need to skip class to do that!" Ron said.

"Class? What class? We always go there before getting our assignment from Dad," Kim said.

"Kim, you're scaring me," Ron said, "I think you'd better lie down, I'll be right over."


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror, rorriM

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

Ron ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was worried sick about Kim. He thought she was going mad. He burst through the door, where Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were in the kitchen.

"KIM!" he yelled.

"Ronald? What are you doing here?" Mr. Possible asked.

"I got a call from Kim," Ron explained, "and I think this is one heavy sitch, if the call was any indication."

"What do you mean heavy?" Mr. Possible said.

"I mean Kim has snapped heavy. She sounded like she'd gone insane," Ron said, bracing himself for whatever was to come afterwards.

"Ron, take this," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, handing him what looked like a small tube, "it's an experimental skin permeating sedative. If Kim gets violent, or anything too far from the ordinary, stick this on any patch of bare skin."

"I got it, Mrs. P," Ron said. He hoped desperately it wouldn't come to that. He gulped, then opened the door.

"KP?" he said. Ron walked into Kim's room, a little bit nervous.

"Ron?" the mirror Kim said. "Yes, it's me," Ron said.

"Liar! The REAL Ron Stoppable wouldn't carry the pet of the enemy with him!" Kim said, pointing at Rufus, who had popped his head out of Ron's pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. Kim lunged forward.

"Die, impostor!" she yelled. She jumped on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Before she could do anything, though, he had taken the experimental sedative's tube and stuck it on the side her arm. She collapsed.

Meanwhile, the Kim Possible that Ron knew was having troubles of her own.

"So, what's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said.

She'd had breakfast with her family's counterparts, who were fairly unsettling, and managed not to stick out like a sore thumb. She took a second to look down at herself for the first time that day. The clothes she had on were more revealing than she was comfortable with, having not only the belly exposed, but a cut hole in the center of the shirt. She had been wearing short-shorts, but was too nervous with the whole "act like this is normal" business to notice.

"It looks like you're from a parallel universe," Wade said, "which, until now, was an unproven theory of quantum mechanics. You're from a universe in which at one pivotal moment, differs from this one. That differentiates your universe from ours. I can't seem to figure out when though. That's the one thing that might help me find how to get you back to your timeline."


	4. Chapter 4

Mirror, rorriM

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

Mirror Kim opened her eyes. She found herself in a strait jacket, strapped to a hospital bed. Ron was sitting next to it, and had a worried look on his face. Wade had done a DNA scan, and he found that the DNA was identical. This WAS Kim. However, one thing was wrong: The atoms that made up her body were vibrating at a different frequency than is normal. "I swear Kim, I'll do anything to set this right," Ron said, "no matter how dangerous.

Speaking of danger, Kim was in some herself. She'd followed the schedule of a normal day that Wade had given her, and now found herself at odds with Shego. However, she didn't have her head in the fight. She was guilty about what she was doing. She had been sent by her father to steal plans from Dr. Drakken, a research scientist in this universe, for a laser that can selectively destroy matter, and could be used for evil in the wrong hands.

"Scum like you are the reason I went straight," Shego said, "you give bad guys a bad name!" Kim dodged a blow sent her way.

"Went straight?" Kim said, "you mean you weren't always good?" Kim returned a whack at Shego.

"Well, duh!" Shego said, wondering why Kim was playing dumb, "my brothers are your biggest allies!" In the meantime, Mirror Ron, who looked closer to Brick Flagg than his normal self, was chasing Dr. Drakken and his pet, this universe's Rufus, whom he'd named Hank.

"Shego! A little help here!" Drakken yelled, running from Ron.

"Ron, I've figured out why Kim's atoms are vibrating differently," Wade said, "this isn't Kim."

"Wait," said Ron, "I thought you said the DNA test was positive!"

"Well, this isn't OUR Kim. Best I can figure out, our Kim has been sent to an alternate universe, and this Kim is the one who belongs there," Wade explained. Just then, Drakken burst through the wall.

"Bravo!" he said, "you have figured out my plan. This Kim is from a universe where she, you, and the buffoon are evil. Since Shego left after the incident with Warmonga, I needed a suitable replacement. Then I thought, 'why settle for a simple replacement sidekick? Why not replace with a former foe?' And now, I shall be leaving, with my new partner."

"And what makes you think we'll just let you waltz out of here?" Ron said.

"This," Drakken replied, and tossed a capsule at the floor. Smoke filled the room, and Drakken was gone, along with Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirror, rorriM

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

In his room, Wade and Ron were trying to figure a plan. They'd tracked Kim down, by setting a life form scanner to scan for only that frequency.

"Only way to make the journey between universes is too risky," Wade said, "we'd have to use my prototype matter transporter, remodulated to transport between universes, and even then, we've no idea whether it'll work, or even if you'll be in one piece when you get there."

"Wade, I promised myself I would do all I can to keep her safe," Ron said, "and if this is what it takes, I'll take the risk."

"Okay," Wade said. He handed Ron a spare Kimmunicator.

"If all goes well, I should be able to track your signal, and keep tabs on you," Wade explained.

"Here goes nothing," Ron said.

"Interesting you should say that," Wade said, "we're essentially turning you into nothing and back again. Really, it should be here goes something, here comes nothing." Ron pushed the button on the wrist sized device, and vanished. Wade prayed that it worked.

Ron found himself on a battleground.

"KP!" he said.

"Ron?" she said, momentarily distracted from her battle with Shego.

"LOOK OUT!" he jumped, pushing Kim from the path of Shego's fist, taking the impact. It knocked him unconscious.

BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP!

Ron's Kimmunicator was ringing. Kim picked it up. She was relieved to see the Wade she knew on the screen. "Kim!" he said, "push the button on the device on Ron's wrist, it'll send you back here!"

She did so. They vanished in a flash of light.


End file.
